


Oblivion and Beyond

by ScriptrixDraconum



Series: "Hero" Companion Piece [10]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Femslash February, First Meetings, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptrixDraconum/pseuds/ScriptrixDraconum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenassa, a seasoned seductress, is thrown off her game by encountering a lovely Dunmer mage named Brelyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Her

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene from [Chapter 16](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065718/chapters/2751877) of “Hero by Choice”.
> 
> Part One is SFW.

Jenassa followed Stenvar to the long table where the others were already dining. Stenvar pulled up a chair next to the Dragonborn and immediately poured himself some mead. Introductions were made, as the Dragonborn’s newcomer mage friends from College of Winterhold did not know Jenassa, Stenvar, and the others. One of the mages, dressed in a common blue mage’s robe, was a stunning Dunmer named Brelyna.

The attraction was immediate. After she finally lifted her gaze from Brelyna, Jenassa spotted the only open seat. It was situated next her fellow sellsword friend, and on the other side sat the stunning Dunmer. Jenassa should not have been nervous, there was no reason to be, but the huntress suddenly found herself incapable of stepping toward the seat, frozen.

“C’mon, Jen,” Stenvar called, patting the chair between him and Brelyna.

Eventually, Jenassa sat herself down, but never fully relaxed. She pressed close to Stenvar who, being used to Jenassa’s presence over the last decade, thought nothing of it. The huntress even kept her left elbow tucked, adamant about avoiding contact with the mage. That Brelyna was a tiny thing helped in this matter.

Even over the aroma of steamed crab legs and elk stew, Jenassa could smell the adjacent woman’s perfume, a mix of mountain flowers and spicy canis root. Abandoning the table’s conversation, Jenassa instead listened to the timbre of Brelyna’s voice, and watched rogue black curls sway forward when she sipped her stew. Jenassa resisted the urge to tuck the tresses behind the woman’s ear, a move she might have played had Brelyna been anyone else.

And then, Jenassa admitted to herself why she was nervous. Unlike the countless men and women Jenassa had bedded over the decades, including the man sitting next to her, the Dunmer to her left was not someone Jenassa immediately felt dominant over. It was an instinctual reaction, not unlike that of an alpha wolf. Stenvar, though capable, was no alpha, nor was any man Jenassa had ever wanted to bed. But to meet a woman not only poised and graceful but with such an instant display of wisdom behind deep red eyes, Jenassa was thrown. Brelyna was not someone meant for a nonchalant fling. Jenassa wanted to _know_ her.

The huntress kept quiet, and ate lightly.

The pretty blonde mage – a Breton? – whose name Jenassa had long forgotten, stood and excused herself, explaining she would retire to the Temple of Kynareth for the evening.

To Jenassa’s horror, Brelyna announced that she, too, was getting tired, and asked about getting a room at the tavern they were dining in.

Quick to act, Jenassa addressed her question with casual composure, successfully masking her nerves and excitement.

“The Huntsman is not truly an inn,” Jenassa explained, frowning slightly at the fact that she and Stenvar had to share a set of bunked, single beds in a room with a dozen other people. “It is more a lodge for workers,” she continued. “Stenvar and I have permanent beds, here. But, I would be happy to walk you to the inn.” Her frown crept upwards. “They will certainly have a room for you.”

“Oh, thank you, very much,” Brelyna answered, smiling sweetly as she stood. “I will see you all tomorrow,” she said to the others. “Don’t get too drunk.”

Making to leave, Jenassa heard the boisterous laughter of Stenvar. As she and the mage walked, Jenassa watched the man raise his stein to her before chugging its contents.

 

The evening was cool and breezy, and judging by oncoming clouds, liable to turn colder, and rainy. Brelyna shivered, and tucked her hands into her cloak folds. As someone who had been living in Winterhold, Jenassa would have thought her to be long since accustomed to cold. Jenassa resisted the urge to wrap her in her own cloak.

“The inn is not far,” she promised, hoping to comfort the mage.

The path to the Bannered Mare took the women through the heart of the marketplace. Though there was still plenty of activity, the clamor of vendors and patrons had diminished. Jenassa was thankful for this, for being allowed to hear clearly Brelyna’s words, her footsteps, her near-silent cheerful humming.

“So, you know Stenvar?” Brelyna asked unexpectantly.

Interesting, Jenassa thought. This meant Brelyna knew Stenvar, or knew of him. Jenassa smirked. “Stenvar and I have known each other for a long time. We have traveled together, and taken jobs together. How do you know Stenvar?”

Brelyna smiled. Jenassa’s breath caught. “Oh, we never met before tonight. I only knew of him from Deborah, though we didn’t speak of him much. They’re very close, aren’t they?”

In all honesty, Jenassa wasn’t sure. She knew Stenvar had desired the outlander, now thought to be Dragonborn, and he had even bedded her at least once. “I am not certain,” Jenassa admitted before adding, “but Stenvar is with no one.” She needed Brelyna to know this, and hoped it would convey that, no, Jenassa was not _with_ Stenvar.

“Oh, alright. I knew he and Deb were not…. Deb’s been with Yrsarald – _Jarl_ Yrsarald – for a while, now. That’s why I didn’t… well, I didn’t want to talk to her about meeting _the_ Stenvar, right in front of the man.”

“Wise,” Jenassa commented.

The placard of the Bannered Mare, rocking back and forth in the breeze, appeared too soon. Jenassa had not planned further. She needed to get inside the inn.

“The inn is here,” the huntress announced, and walked ahead of the mage. “Let me do the talking. I can get you one of the better rooms for the price of a shhh—uhh, a less-better one.”

Brelyna giggled, all but stopping Jenassa’s heart. “Alright, but it’s no worry. I don’t mind paying for what they ask.”

Jenassa smiled. Of course she didn’t mind paying, the huntress thought. Brelyna seemed everything Jenassa wasn’t: courteous, dutiful, honest. This was not going to be easy. Nevertheless, Jenassa would work her magic, and Hulda, the publican, would give Brelyna the best damn room available.

 

Mere moments later, Jenassa jangled a key in front of Brelyna before placing it into the mage’s open palm.

“Room ‘P’. Apparently it has a view, and some other added comforts. It is upstairs,” she pointed over her shoulder toward the staircase, “one of the few. Paid in full.”

Brelyna betrayed an air of slight nervousness. “Oh, thank you.” She paused briefly, and then quickly added, “Jenassa.” She reached to her side, toward a coin purse.

Jenassa pressed her hand forward. “No need for that. Consider it a gift – one Dunmer to another.” Jenassa’s black, silken hair drifted forward as the huntress gave a slight bow, necessitating a small whip of the head upon standing to force the tresses back in place. “Welcome to Whiterun,” she lilted. Jenassa then eyed the petite woman carefully, wanting desperately to convey her interest without appearing a threat. Uncharacteristically, Jenassa took her eyes off of her target, forcing herself to gaze upon her own hands. “I wish you a pleasant evening, Brelyna.”

As she rounded the mage, Jenassa caught a small smile, and perhaps a flush of the cheeks. “I… thank you. Goodnight.”

The increasingly cold Rain’s Hand night was unwelcomed as Jenassa left the inn. She had hoped, though knowing the possibility low, that Brelyna would have invited her in, at least to talk. But the woman had just traveled from Winterhold, and new company was very likely the last thing Brelyna needed right now.

Jenassa had no plans for tomorrow, anyway.


	2. Loving Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a scene from [Chapter 18](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065718/chapters/3057181) of “Hero by Choice”.
> 
> NSFW.

 

In the morning, Jenassa found Brelyna in the marketplace by the inn. She did not want to stalk the woman, but she had a need to see her again, to speak with her more. To know her. The huntress did not fall upon Brelyna immediately, but rather bought some jerky from Anoriath and pretended to browse the metal findings a jeweler had laid out, all the while tracking the mage.

Brelyna rummaged through stacks of clothing, purchasing something small. She had a chat with the old woman who sold bits and bobs. She poured herself a drink from the well. She removed her cloak at a point, and folded it over her satchel. The glint of metal caught Jenassa’s eye – an amulet of some kind hung around the mage’s neck.

Jenassa watched Brelyna’s body movements, anticipating her next move. Left, toward the meat stand. Left again, eyeing Carlotta’s produce carefully before purchasing two apples. Jenassa walked slowly from her position to the book stand, Brelyna’s likely next stop. Jenassa didn’t read, much, but she would pretend to care about dead people’s conquests long enough to catch Brelyna’s eye.

“’Olaf’?” Jenassa said to herself after reading the title of a book. “These Nord names, I swear.”

“Jenassa!” called a melodic voice to the right.

The heart of the huntress leapt. She turned to see a beaming Brelyna closing in on her, holding out one of the apples she bought.

“These apples are huge!” the mage proclaimed. “They never get this big up north. Well, I mean, the apples come from Eastmarch, but even those are smaller than these!”

Brelyna trotted to the well, used the water from the still-filled bucket to rinse the fruit, and chomped as she walked back to Jenassa. “ _Azura_ , that is good.” She swallowed before asking, “Do you want to taste? I bought another one.”

Jenassa smiled. “No, thank you.” She feigned interest in the weather. “It is a nice day, today. Would you care to walk around the city? At least the courtyard is nice, near the temple. Spring, flowers, and so on.”

Juice from the apple trickled down Brelyna’s wrist as she nodded mid-chew. “L’mme jus’ f’n’sh th’s. Mmm.” Jenassa smiled at the slightly less-than-graceful moment she had witnessed. The mage took several more chomps and then tossed the apple in a public waste bin beside the well, after which washing her hands. Her smile upon her return was triumphant, and eager. “The courtyard,” she said, “the one with the giant dead tree? I saw it yesterday, but… I wouldn’t mind seeing it, again.” Jenassa watched the mage’s long eyelashes flicker, and tiny crow’s feet beside her eyes crinkle. “I also need to stop by the alchemist’s shop. I hear it’s one of the best in Skyrim. Whiterun being a trade center, and all.”

Brelyna was an alchemist, then. Good to know. “The shop is right over there,” Jenassa gestured past the well, “but if you are looking for some supplies, flowers and such, I know where you can find many, for free. Not the rarer items, of course, but basic herbs are plentiful. It is outside city walls, but very near.”

The mage’s body tightened and jerked upward, as if Brelyna wanted to run. For the briefest of moments Jenassa was terrified she had said something wrong, but relief came soon when Brelyna smiled, broadly.

 

Jenassa’s stomach growled, and she reached for the jerky she had bought earlier. The sun was high, offering warmth. Their cloaks were hung on a low branch of an oak, alongside one of Brelyna’s satchels, already full of flowers, herbs, roots, and insect parts.

Brelyna must have been combing the thicket for half the morning. More. Jenassa was not as bored as she thought she might have been, watching Brelyna fall to her knees just to dig out a root, listening to the mage talk to herself, sometimes to Jenassa, about what she had found or how much more she needed. Some items she would donate to the temple, which housed many ill and wounded, thanks to the war, the undead, and dragons. Other items she would sell and trade, but most would be used to make potions for her and her friends.

“I just hope,” Brelyna muttered, “that there’s an alchemy station available for public use, somewhere in the city.”

Jenassa smirked. “I’m sure the Dragonborn can arrange something, if there is not.”

“’The Dragonborn’,” Brelyna remarked in a haughty tone. “That will take some getting used to. I knew that girl when she couldn’t even light a candle. I just hope she can handle all that’s expected of her.”

Jenassa held her tongue. Her typical reaction would have been to point out all the flaws and room for improvement she had noted in the woman now called Dragonborn, but she knew well enough not to, now, not in front of someone who considered the would-be hero a friend. Instead, the huntress settled on, “Yes, let us hope she succeeds when she must.”

Brelyna smiled at Jenassa. Her gaze then lowered, focusing on the shortsword at the huntress’s hip. “A sword, huh? So, which are you better with? The sword, or the bow?”

Jenassa gave a quick laugh. “I can’t recall anyone being brave enough to tell me I had room for improvement. Not even Stenvar. But, being honest, the bow. At least, that is how I perceive my skill.”

“If you’re a sellsword like Stenvar, then… I guess you don’t just use that bow for hunting?”

“Unless you consider hunting bandits and other outlaws to be ‘hunting’.”

“Just outlaws?”

Brelyna’s hard glance gave the question weight. She wanted to know if Jenassa ever assassinated anyone other than criminals. The truth was simple. “I do what I need to do in order to protect my patron.”

The mage nodded, and looked at the pouch in which she had been placing one particular type of leaf. “So,” she began, returning her gaze to Jenassa, “who is your patron, now?”

Jenassa softened her expression, and managed a small smile. “I have not had a patron for many years. Stenvar and I manage to feed ourselves, upkeep our weapons and armor. Though we do not always travel together, when we do, we amass small fortunes. Treasure hunting is quite lucrative. My skills are not wasted, taking down a few disturbed draugr. But recently, you could say I worked for Deborah. I protected her, and her interests. She did not pay me, not directly, but I would kill for her. I _have_ killed for her. What she was charged to do is important, and honorable. Now… _now_ , I work for myself, again. Though I would prefer a short respite before diving into yet another ruin. But, enough about me.” Jenassa cocked her head. “What brings a Winterhold mage to Whiterun?”

Brelyna chuckled. “Several of us, actually. The Arch-Mage and Elodie are attending a big meeting of mages. I just wanted to tag along, visit the city and see my friends. But I have the feeling Elodie will ask me to travel with her further. I’m alright with this. I’ve been at the College for a long time. I need to be somewhere not frozen, for a while.” The woman fell back onto the grass with a sigh. “It smells wonderful, out here. Thank you for showing me this place. You’ve saved me a few handfuls of gold pieces.”

Jenassa watched the rise and fall of the woman’s chest as she breathed deep the fresh spring air. “My pleasure,” was her truthful answer. She was grateful the mage could not see her lovesick grin.

. . . . . .

Jenassa smiled as she watched Brelyna dance with Ysolda to the lofty tune Stenvar had joined in on. Revelers were praising Dibella, and giving thanks with song for the fact that the young Sybil had survived an assault on Markarth. Others, like Brelyna, simply took advantage of the excuse to dance.

When the song ended, Brelyna stumbled, giggling, toward Jenassa, who caught her. The mage was slightly drunk, and Ysolda was _very_ drunk. The merchant stumbled her way to someone else, and Jenassa quickly forgot about her.

Brelyna groaned. “I’m sorry. Thank you, for”—she giggled again—“for catching me. Ooh.” She righted herself, but teetered somewhat. “I, I think I should eat something. But the noise is getting to my head.” She rubbed her forehead and squeezed her eyelids shut. “The inn had good food this morning.” Her face flushed when she smiled. “Would you, would you want to dine with me?”

 

Brelyna wrapped an arm around Jenassa’s waist as they strolled toward the Bannered Mare. The support of Jenassa’s body was necessary, lest Brelyna’s dizziness send her into the brush that lined the city road.

“You smell like leather,” the mage murmured.

“That would be the leather armor I’m wearing,” Jenassa affirmed.

“Mm. I like leather.”

Jenassa smirked as her gaze shifted to the side of the road.

The inn was busy, though far less so than the Huntsman. The two women had enjoyed a light lunch from the marketplace prior to spending some time in the alchemist’s shop, and now were both particularly ravenous. Alcohol didn’t quite cut it.

Braised rabbit and steamed vegetables were on the menu, which was fine for Jenassa. She didn’t want a heavy meal. Not tonight.

Their conversation was simple and casual as they dined. Did Jenassa hunt her own dinner? Sometimes. Had Brelyna always been capable of using magic? Absolutely. What was Brelyna’s favorite spell? Flame atronach. What was Jenassa’s favorite location amongst the places she had visited? The shrine of Azura.

“Ooh! Yes, the shrine.” Brelyna’s face lit up when Jenassa mentioned it. “I haven’t visited her in many years. Maybe I will again, now that I’m traveling.”

Despite Brelyna’s pre-dinner drunkenness, the pair had been sharing a bottle of spiced wine. This beverage seemed to affect the mage less harshly, though.

Jenassa took in a breath. “Perhaps Stenvar and I will accompany you and, what was her name, Elodie? I believe Deborah needs to go to High Hrothgar, so I have no reason to follow her, for now.”

“Mm. You know, Elodie did mention something about needing warriors. I’m not sure what for, yet, but we should find her tomorrow, or whenever these meetings are finished. An archer and a swordsman are as good a place to start as any.”

Jenassa reclined on her chair, a smile creeping across her face. “Good. I will enjoy traveling with you.”

The huntress watched Brelyna’s cheeks flush before she looked down to hide her reaction. “Well, thank you, I… I look forward to that, too.”

This time, Jenassa’s gaze locked onto Brelyna. She wanted her, and she needed the mage to know this. The day they spent together had been perfect, and it need not end yet. But when Brelyna stood, Jenassa’s bravery fell to pieces.

“I think I will retire to my room.” The mage deposited her meal’s worth of gold onto the table before gathering her cloak and satchels and loading them upon her person. She then halted, turned, and stared at Jenassa. She appeared confused. “Are you not coming?” she asked, clearly anxious, given her nervous twitch of a smile.

Jenassa could breathe again. She returned the mage’s expression with the same small smile, stood, and plopped some gold coins onto the table, not wasting one moment to count them. Brelyna started for the staircase. Jenassa grabbed her belongings and followed at a trot.

Room ‘P’. _Pal_ , meaning ‘enemy, foe’. The ancient Nord rune that eventually became the Norren letter name was originally an even more ancient Elven pictograph, taking the shape of a figure with two raised swords. Or, at least that was the story. Jenassa hoped that such an association would not curse this expensive suite.

Brelyna entered the room with a satisfied sigh. With a twirl of her right hand, the candles of a large candelabra ignited.

Jenassa was impressed.

“The drink appears to have left your blood,” the huntress noted, meaning Brelyna no longer appeared to be drunk. Jenassa needed to be sure.

Brelyna giggled. “I’m not drunk, if that’s what you’re implying.” She set her satchels and cloak on the clean, wooden floor. “But, if you’re worried about my welfare….”

The mage took hold of Jenassa’s hands and the two were immediately surrounded by swirls of golden, sparkling light. Healing magic. The rush that came from the unnecessary spell was as intoxicating as any liquor, though its lasting affects left the mind more clear, not less so.

Jenassa moaned as her mind and muscles relaxed. Brelyna’s grasp was all that saved her from a clumsy fall. After she found her footing, Jenassa watched the remnant glitter of magic reflect against Brelyna’s deep red eyes.

It wasn’t often that Jenassa was taken by surprise. Jenassa knew that healing magic felt nice, but she had never before felt anything like _that_. There were no words, only deep, heavy breaths.

In yet another unexpected move, Brelyna used her hold on Jenassa to pull herself forward, all but leaping into the woman’s arms. Her lips pressed hard against Jenassa’s. She still tasted of spiced wine.

Jenassa, laden by her cloak, satchel, and weapons, found it easy to pick up the tiny mage. Brelyna’s arms wrapped around Jenassa’s neck as their kiss continued. Brelyna’s mouth vibrated with a small moan.

The huntress opened her eyes to search for the bed. She couldn’t fall backwards; that would break her weapons. The table to the right would do nicely. She pivoted and walked forward, surprisingly unburdened by the mage’s weight. Still, it was necessary to unload her, so that the rest of her trappings could be shed.

Brelyna helped with the swift removal of Jenassa’s bow, which she thankfully did not simply throw to the ground. Quiver, satchel, and cloak all removed, Jenassa turned her attention to Brelyna’s clothing. It had been a while since Jenassa had the pleasure of disrobing a mage, but if memory served, removing their trousers helped with quicker access.

Through another deep, adventurous kiss, Jenassa’s hands traveled to the mage’s waist, searching for trouser drawstrings or toggles. Once found, the fastening was quickly undone, but Brelyna hoisted herself off the table too late for Jenassa’s pull.

“Sorry!” she said through a giggle. The mage, clutching Jenassa’s upper arm and neck, braced herself long enough for the huntress to remove Brelyna’s clothing from the waist down. Boots and socks kicked off, everything fell to the floor.

With her arm around the mage’s waist, Jenassa maneuvered them to the table’s edge, near a chair. Once situated, Jenassa’s left hand dared travel to Brelyna’s right knee, sliding ever so slowly upward the as their kiss continued. Brelyna reached to her side and tugged at the brooch which held the robe closed. Jenassa felt her tug again.

“Damn it!” she spat, adding a grumble after.

Jenassa chuckled. “It’s alright. Let me.” The huntress glanced at the ornament, studied it, and then leaned in to Brelyna’s neck. While Jenassa’s right hand undid the solid pin from its holding, her lips sucked at the sweet flesh between Brelyna's neck and shoulder. Her other hand, removed from the mage’s thigh, instead caressed breast, abdomen, arm.

When the fabric of the robe loosened, Jenassa slowed, and took a step back. She wanted to savor the unveiling of the woman before her.

But Brelyna had other plans. In one swift movement, the mage unwrapped herself, exposing her unbound breasts and a glinting, enchanted Amulet of Julianos. With her legs, she pulled Jenassa close for another kiss. In another surprising action, Brelyna grasped one of Jenassa’s hands, and pressed it between her legs.

Clearly, the mage knew what she wanted. Fingers spread, the huntress delicately traced the lines of Brelyna’s folds, already sweet and inviting.

The mage shivered. “More,” she breathed after pulling away from the kiss.

Jenassa’s fingers pressed harder, delved deeper, and her thumb found the hard node the huntress had been seeking. Brelyna’s hold on Jenassa tightened as she convulsed, shocked by the sudden strong sensation. With her one hand anchored, Jenassa stood and grinned at Brelyna before kissing the woman’s gasping mouth.

When Brelyna relaxed, Jenassa bowed in to the woman’s small breasts. The huntress rounded her tongue against the dark, turgid flesh, circling and flicking until the mage ceased quivering. She then moved to the other breast, mouth enclosing upon the nipple, sucking gently. Brelyna whined, and Jenassa sucked harder. Jenassa’s fingers continued their play, slowly thrusting upward as the thumb used Brelyna’s own slickness to move in slow, firm circles. The mage’s hips began to move against Jenassa’s hand. The huntress teethed a nipple, testing Brelyna’s reaction. Her satisfied gasp begged for more.

Three hard nips and loud moans later, Jenassa grew hungry, and lowered herself onto the chair. Brelyna scooted forward on the table, legs on either side of Jenassa. The huntress grasped Brelyna’s ankles and placed them upon her shoulders, hoping the armor strappings would be no bother as they sometimes were. Leaving a trail of nips and caresses along the way, Jenassa pressed forward, finally tasting the mage.

Her tongue, tentative, prodded low, and slid left, right, and up until the node was found. Brelyna whined, and with both hands grabbed a hold of Jenassa’s long hair.

“Right there,” the mage mewled as her fingers wove between tresses. “Mm! There, there, there there there—“

Jenassa’s tongue ran tight circles around the bud until the mage seemed close to her climax. Then, with her thumbs, Jenassa spread Brelyna open, using the flat of her tongue to lazily caress the delicate flesh. Brelyna moaned in protest, and pressed herself up as her woven fingers pulled Jenassa toward her. Jenassa refused to comply, instead savoring the exquisite torture she was offering the woman. Pausing a moment, Jenassa briefly studied the design of Brelyna’s sex. Then, with the very tip of her tongue, she began again to caress Brelyna’s clit, too gingerly to bring her to climax.

The mage quivered in silence, relenting to Jenassa’s will. From below, the huntress watched the mage. Brelyna’s fingers let loose of Jenassa’s hair, instead finding purchase on her own breasts. She squeezed and kneaded, and then rolled her nipples between finger and thumb. Her eyes were closed, and mouth agape. Her hair, previously tied up into two small buns, was now mussed, one of them loose and flopping to the side.

Jenassa’s tongue continued its tiny caresses as a single finger entered the woman, curving upward, backing out, and pressing in again, slowly.

With her free hand, Jenassa reached up to caress the woman’s body. Brelyna grasped the hand, leaned forward, and pressed the palm to her breast. Jenassa held the breast firmly, and increased the pressure of her licks.

Brelyna’s breath was ragged. “I-I’m… I-I….”

Jenassa knew; she could feel it in the tautness of Brelyna’s body. Pressing harder, Jenassa’s tongue flicked as fast as it could. She slid a second finger inside, and jutted them forward and back as quickly as her muscles would allow.

The mage’s near-breathless cries quickened. She stumbled over Jenassa’s name and other words until no words formed at all, only tiny whimpers synced with the rhythm of Jenassa’s fingers. Brelyna thrust her body forward to meet the huntress, and once more grasped the woman’s hair.

Jenassa again watched the mage. One hand braced her body against the table. Her head was thrown back to allow her lungs more air. Her round breasts bounced with the rest of her body. Jenassa was going to watch her come.

The huntress alternated licks and suckling against Brelyna’s clit. Her fingers curled upward, caressing velvety flesh within. Her hand thrust deeper, faster, meeting the pace of her tongue.

An increasingly loud, whining cry, and a deep, involuntary shudder signaled Brelyna’s climax. Her thrusts elongated and slowed, and Jenassa met the movements with a deeper, slower rhythm. Keeping her eyes on the mage, she continued to suck and lick the tiny, pulsating node.

When Brelyna stilled, so did Jenassa’s hand. She withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, savoring the taste. Her other hand dropped to Brelyna’s sex and continued to massage the mound, enjoying the small jumps from the mage upon caressing the sensitive clit.

Brelyna giggled and nearly fell back against the table, only catching herself at the last second. Jenassa lowered the mage’s legs from her shoulders and pulled Brelyna’s mouth to hers. The mage’s tongue was hot; could she taste herself?

Desiring a new closeness, Jenassa collected the small woman in her arms and walked over to the bed. She lowered the mage down and made to stand, but Brelyna pulled her back down for more kissing.

Jenassa pressed herself away. “It can take a while to remove my armor,” she warned as she brushed a hand across both of Brelyna’s breasts.

The mage chuckled. “Good.” She tugged on a buckle on Jenassa’s cuirass, pulling her close. Her mouth a breath’s distance from Jenassa’s, Brelyna whispered, “I want to watch you undress.”

The huntress pressed her forehead against Brelyna’s, and grinned.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
